Rêver n'est fait que pour les enfants
by Assbutt 08
Summary: Dean Winchester a perdu toute sa famille, il s'est donc créé un monde. Un monde difficile et sombre, mais une meilleure réalité, puisqu'il avait encore de la famille. Alors qu'il faisait du porte-à-porte, Castiel se fait enlever. Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins difficile s'il y a quelqu'un avec Dean, pour l'aider. Destiel fanfiction.
1. Chapitre 1

**Je suis désolé, mais alors là. Très désolé. Je m'excuse profondément. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Mon autre histoire, puis ça... Je m'excuse, mais bon, il fallait que ça débute comme ça! Alors une fanfiction de Destiel, avec un Dean brisé et un Castiel incomplet. Les deux seront bons pour l'un pour l'autre. Entresemer de moments douloureux, j'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez-moi vos commentaires! **

**Et si tout n'était pas réel? Et si Dean s'était créé un monde pour passer par-dessus la mort de toute sa famille? Il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de lui, sauf peut-être celui qui a toujours été là. Si tout cela n'était pas réel, il est donc le temps de rattraper toutes ses années de séparation.**

** Ça encourage et donne envie d'en écrire toujours plus! ;) bon je vous laissez à votre lecture!**

* * *

Rêver n'est fait que pour les enfants

Chapitre 1

Il ne reprit ses esprits que très lentement, ses pensées étaient entremêlées et ses souvenirs, confus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler, c'était cette odeur abominablement forte, il en avait des maux de tête. Il ne put même pas rouvrir les yeux, en tout cas pas avant qu'une énorme flaque d'eau ne lui tombe dessus. Paniqué de se réveiller de cette façon, il essaya d'ôter l'eau de ses yeux pour rapidement pouvoir regarder où il était et pourquoi il avait reçu de l'eau, mais il ne pouvait pas approcher ses mains, elles étaient retenues par quelque chose. Elles étaient attachées. Le cœur de Castiel se mit à sonner bien fort dans sa petite poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux, malgré l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

Un noir presque complet ne laissait pas voir grand-chose, uniquement un filet de lumière poussiéreuse laissait entrevoir des ombres. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il fasse nuit. Castiel, s'habituant à l'obscurité put se voir lui-même, les poignets et les chevilles accrochés très solidement à une ancienne chaise de bois presque en décomposition. Il essaya de tirer sur ses liens et de les user comme il le pouvait, tout en se forçant de calmer sa respiration, pour faire le moins de bruit, puisque la personne qui l'avait mis là ne devait pas être trop loin, mais rien ne marcha.

Ayant regardé une collection remarquable de films policiers ou d'enlèvements, il essaya d'appliquer les enseignements de ce qu'il se rappelait de ceux-ci. Premièrement, il essaya de se souvenir où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux un élément qui pourrait l'aider. Il n'y avait qu'une étagère remplit de vieilles bricoles qui n'ont pas été touchées depuis longtemps. Pas très aidant. L'eau qui lui avait coulée sur les épaules commençait à se refroidir et tout le corps de Castiel était parcouru de frisson incessant. Puis, en passant son regard dans cette petite pièce qui devait être un salon autrefois, il vit une ligne orange, non en fait, c'était une courbe. Un cercle presque parfait avec une immense étoile et il se trouvait prisonnier en son centre. C'est à ce moment précis que Castiel laissa libre cours à sa panique.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas devant lui, mais quand il souleva sa tête, il ne vit rien. Son cœur battait d'un rythme douloureux. Puis, d'autres pas, mais cette fois-ci, derrière lui, il essaya de se retourner, mais la chaise l'en empêchait. L'eau lui coulait dans le dos, produisant une chute de frisson pour sa colonne vertébrale. Castiel ne pouvait plus penser correctement, seul la terreur le guidait. Les bruits de pas faisaient maintenant le tour de son cercle, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était de ne même pas pouvoir voir qui était là, dans l'ombre, à l'observer.

Subitement, les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant Castiel. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda une voix grave.

L'otage n'était pas sûr s'il devait répondre. Dire son nom à quelqu'un qui le retenait ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. De plus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre, peur que sa voix se brise avant qu'il ne prononce un mot. Il prit son courage à deux mains et cracha vite :

-Castiel Novak.

-Menteur! Cria la voix, maintenant en vraie rage.

Castiel ne comprenait plus, bien sûr que c'était lui. Peut-être le prenait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il essaya pourtant de le convaincre comme il pouvait.

-Non, je vous assure, c'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Castiel Novak et je vie à quelques rues d'ici.

_Wow! Donne-lui donc ton adresse tant que tu y es. Toujours pratique d'être sûr que la personne qui te retient prisonnier ait accès à ta maison. Juste au cas, pensa Castiel, ironique à lui-même._

-Arrête ça tout de suite! Maintenant, je veux savoir _ce que_ tu es!

L'homme sortit finalement de l'ombre pour se rapprocher. Alors, Castiel put le voir. Il fut si surprit qu'il laissa sa bouche ouverte. Il avait pensé à un vieil homme hideux qui s'amusait à torturer les personnes ou encore à un dérangé qui faisait culte de la magie noire, vu les symboles orangés tracés sur le plancher, mais pas à… Ça.

L'homme était environ la même grandeur et la même taille que Castiel, mais il avait les cheveux châtains courts et des yeux verts presque trop étincelants pour être vrais, mais qui pourtant avait l'air épuisés et remplient de douleur malgré que pour l'instant, il ne donnait l'impression que d'être en colère. Ses épaules étaient droites et solide et sa posture, imposante et menaçante. Revenant à ses pensées, Castiel ferma immédiatement la bouche.

_C'est ton kidnapper bordel, un peu de fierté!_

-Je ne le répèterais qu'une seule et unique fois, qu'est ce que tu es? Menaça le kidnapper en s'avançant vers Castiel, et c'est à cet instant seulement que celui-ci vit le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il allait se mettre à pleurer abondamment ou s'il allait vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé… ces dernières semaines.

-Mais je vous promets que je suis Castiel Novak, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je vous promets que je suis normal… L'étranger s'avança encore d'un pas. Non! Non, attendez, je vous le promets, je travaille à la maternelle, j'aide les enfants et j'ai de la famille qui va remarquer mon absence, vous devriez… L'homme avança encore d'un pas. Non! Je vous en prit, ne me faite pas de mal! Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé.

Castiel ne put essuyé les larmes qui coulaient maintenant de ses yeux, les mains toujours liés, même s'il tirait sur ses liens au point de s'arracher la peau.

-Vous allez arrêter cette comédie! Je vous ai fait passer tout les tests et rien, pourquoi? S'énervant un peu plus l'étranger, mais il resta où il était.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, gelant au contact de la température basse. Puis, dans une faible plainte, Castiel murmura :

-Je vous en prit, laissez-moi partir. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Laissez-moi retourner chez moi, je suis désolé, peu importe ce que j'ai fait. Je m'en excuse, mais laissez-moi partir, lançant-il éclatant en sanglot.

L'étranger recula de plusieurs pas rapidement ne le laissant plus le voir, après ce qu'il venait de dire, laissant traîner le silence. Puis, la voix menaçante d'il y a quelques minutes devint un peu plus brisée et douloureuse, mais toujours douteuse.

-Ouais, mais alors si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi êtes-vous venu cogné à ma porte?

Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus. Non, attendez, dit Castiel, se souvenant maintenant de ce qui l'avait emmené ici. Je faisais du porte-à-porte pour… Il regarda les symboles orangés sur le plancher puis finit sa phrase. Pour mon église, nous essayons de recruter les familles du coin. Je dois bien avoir des dépliants pour le prouver. Je vous jure que ce n'était pas pour vous dérangez que je suis venu. Je…

Puis, il se souvint de se qu'il s'était passé. Un flash hallucinant et douloureux le frappa.

_Enfin, il arriva devant la dernière maison de sa tournée. Après, il pourrait retourner à la maison. _

_La maison semblait abandonnée, puisque chaque pores d'elle respirait la poussière et la négligence. Pourtant, la voiture stationnée était brillante et impeccable. Marchant de façon désigné et optimiste, il arriva à la porte._

_Toc toc toc._

_Il attendit, essayant même d'apercevoir un mouvement par la vitre brouillée de la porte, mais il ne vit rien. Il commença à repartir après un moment d'attente, lorsque…_

_-Oui? Demanda une voix grave._

_Castiel se retourna pour refaire une dernière fois son discours pour promouvoir son église, à l'homme à la porte, mais dès qu'il se retourna, le visage de celui-ci se décomposa. L'homme à la porte qui semblait très fatigué au départ, les traits approfondit par la douleur ou peut-être l'effort, se retrouva tétanisé, puis il se reprit, refermant sa bouche de ce même fait. Castiel ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de l'homme, mais voulu tout de même commencer son discours, pour partir le plus vite possible, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, l'étranger s'approcha et prit dans ses bras Castiel. Maintenant totalement paralysé par le malaise de cette situation, il ne bougea plus, prit dans les bras musclés de l'étranger. Il sentait un mélange de sueur et d'alcool. Ses cheveux courts frottaient un peu sur visage de Castiel, lui piquant la joue. Il finit par relevé ses bras qui pendaient lâchement plus tôt, pour tapoter gentiment le dos de l'étranger. _

_-Je te croyais mort, Castiel. Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir te voir! Déclara l'étranger qui tremblait de tout son corps. _

_Très mal à l'aise et à la fois triste pour l'homme, Castiel du pourtant lui demander, alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine accolade :_

_-Je suis désoler, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom?_

_-Quoi? Attends, Castiel, c'est moi, Dean! Dean Winchester!_

_L'homme qui disait se prénommer Dean recula de Castiel et le regardait, perdu, puis son attitude changea complètement, alors qu'il reprit un regard foudroyant et haineux. Puis celui-ci sortit quelque chose de sa poche, mais Castiel ne vit pas tout de suite ce que…_

_Puis, ce fut le noir._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut à tous! Alors, j'ai finis mon chapitre 2! L'histoire commence enfin,... _

_Alors Castiel est toujours ligoté et ne sait pas s'il doit faire confiance à Dean ou bien s'enfuir de lui. Bien que partagé entre des sentiments inverses, il voudra gagner la confiance de Dean. Dans quel but? Il n'en ai pas encore sûr..._

_Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos commentaires! ;)_

* * *

Rêvé n'est fait que pour les enfants

Chapitre 2

Castiel n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir lui demander, mais il s'y risqua tout de même, voyant que son ravisseur était peut-être prêt à l'écouter.

-Vous… Vous vous appelez Dean Winchester, non?

_Et merde! Tu aurais mieux fait de te la fermer, Castiel, se dit-il à lui-même, sentant son cœur repartir en trombe alors que cela n'avait fait que quelque seconde uniquement qu'il avait put se calmer. _

L'étranger se projeta sur Castiel, agrippant ses bras et les renfonça dans la chaise, le regard maintenant fou.

-Et alors, monsieur je-suis-innocent, comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom si tu n'es qu'un professeur de maternelle? Cracha-t-il

-Je… Vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure, balbutia-t-il.

Le ravisseur se retourna et repartit dans l'ombre, d'où Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir. L'otage commençait bizarrement à se calmer un peu, voyant «Dean» l'écouter.

-Heu… Dean?

Les yeux de Castiel s'habituaient à l'obscurité et dans ce noir, il vit les yeux vert émeraude de l'étranger le fixer. Il prit une grande respiration, avant de lui redemander s'il pouvait partir.

-Je suis désolé mais…

-Arrête de t'excuser Castiel! Interrrompa Dean.

Bouleversé par cette familiarité, il eut un moment de réflexion avant de changer sa question.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît?

-Tout dépend de qui tu es.

-Mais je vous jure que je suis Cas…

-Je sais, mais si tu me le permettrais, j'aimerais faire un test avant de te croire, proposa Dean.

Castiel n'en revenait pas, il voyait enfin un espoir de ressortir. Un souffle de soulagement l'envahit. Il hocha de la tête à son ravisseur. Dès lors, Dean prit une chaise et l'amena juste devant celle de Castiel, sa chaise retourner de côté pour pouvoir s'accoté les bras sur le dos de sa chaise. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, le vert émeraude croisant le bleu océanique.

-Je vais te poser deux questions et tu devras me répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

Castiel hocha une deuxième fois, inquiet et curieux de connaître ces questions.

-As-tu déjà eu des trous de mémoire?

Castiel fut surprit de cette question et de sa simplicité.

-Et bien non, à l'exception des dernières heures, mais maintenant, ça va.

Il essayait d'être le plus honnête possible pour augmenter ses chances de sortir d'ici. Il voyait la lumière et peu importe s'il devait garder cet incident pour lui, il le garderait dans sa tombe. Si «Dean» le laissait partir, il ne dirait rien à la police, se serrait une promesse et lorsque Castiel promettait, c'était pour toujours.

L'étranger prit quelques temps pour réfléchir, puis il regarda Castiel dans les yeux. Celui-ci faillit presque rougir devant la proximité de Dean qui le regardait avec ses yeux douloureux vert envoûtant.

_Concentration. Concentration._

Dean finit par poser sa dernière question, et celle-ci se répéta comme un écho dans la tête de Castiel. Il ne s'était sûrement pas préparer à ce genre de question.

- Castiel, crois-tu aux anges?

Il prit une grande minute avant de répondre. Tout ce temps, son ravisseur le regarda dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse, patiemment.

-Je dirais que oui. Je crois en des être bienveillants qui sont responsable de l'équilibre de l'humanité. Ils nous protègent contre… nous-mêmes, d'une certaine façon, mais ils sont tout autant les enfants de Dieu, donc cela ne les empêche d'empathie.

Castiel était bien partie pour développer, mais Dean l'interrompu, lui posant une nouvelle question.

-Alors tu crois que les anges peuvent ressentir des «émotions»?

-Oui, je le crois.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, demanda Dean, avec une expression bizarre, c'était plus que de la curiosité, c'était comme vitale, comme si Dean avait attendu toute sa vie pour que Castiel lui réponde.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne vois pas bien les anges protéger une race et toujours la ramenez sur le bon chemin s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour le vouloir.

Castiel remarqua très nettement le sourire en coin de Dean, à cette remarque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celui-ci crut que son ravisseur n'y avait jamais réellement penser de cette façon. Puis, le visage fatigué de Dean revint à la normal et murmura :

-Je te crois. Je crois bien que tu sois Castiel.

L'otage n'en revenait pas, son cœur palpita de plus en plus rapidement, maintenant bien plus léger.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-Attends, intervient Dean, la question maintenant n'est plus de te croire ou non, mais bien si tu voudras bien ME croire.

Reprenant son souffle, l'homme toujours attaché ne comprenait plus.

-Mais vous m'aviez promis…

-Je ne t'ai rien promis, j'ai dis que cela m'aiderais à te croire. Maintenant, pour cela, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes.

Castiel n'était plus d'humeur à jouer, il était fatigué, cette chaise n'était pas confortable du tout, il s'arrachait la peau à force de forcer sur ses liens métalliques et maintenant son ravisseur qui lui faisait des mauvaises blagues? Il était beaucoup trop exténué pour ce genre d'enfantillage.

-Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais partir! J'aimerais bien partir si cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur le ravisseur, dit-il fort et avec une certaine dose de rage et une pointe de sarcasme!

Dean ne l'avait pas vu venir et presque d'un ennui, il alla chercher du ruban adhésif et en mis sur la bouche de Castiel, qui n'hésita pourtant pas à résister en esquivant le ruban. Dean finit par le lui coller, un peu plus impatient qu'avant, son visage s'étant durci.

-Désolé Castiel, mais maintenant, c'est à ton tour de m'écouter.

* * *

_Je le savais! Je me suis fait enlever par un fou ET un pratiquant de la magie noire! Bravo! Il faut vraiment être chanceux pour tomber sur un combo des deux! Une chance qu'il est mignon, parce que… Non, attends est-ce que j'ai vraiment pensé à ça?_

Dès le début de son explication, Castiel était venu à la conclusion que Dean avait complètement perdu la tête. Il commença en lui disant que presque tous les monstres étaient réels et que certaines personnes s'étaient mises comme but de les tués. Ce groupe de personnes s'appelait des Chasseurs. Jusqu'à présent, c'était à la limite de l'imagination ou de la théorie du complot, mais après, il s'était mis à déblatérer sur le fait que Castiel était un ange, et alors là, Castiel sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais partir d'ici. Cet homme s'était fait un monde et rien ne pourrait le faire revenir à la raison. Castiel était triste pour cet homme, prit dans le surnaturel, sans personne pour l'aider.

C'était troublant de voir à quel point cet homme croyant dur comme fer à son monde et essayait profondément de le prouver à Castiel.

Puis, il eut la première étape de compréhension, qui fut le premier pas de tout.

-Attends, je viens de me souvenir, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt! Dean, les yeux fous remonta la manche de son chandail en continuant d'expliquer. Lorsque tu es venu me ramener de l'enfer, tu as laissé la trace de ta main.

Dean remonta sa manche, puis vu. En fait, il ne vit rien. Il regarda sur son autre bras, prit de doutes. Il se contorsionna du mieux qu'il put mais ne vu pas la marque qu'il avait porté des années. Se sentant perturbé et bizarrement mis à nu, il remit ses manches en place et regarda l'homme assis dans la chaise. Il croisa ses yeux, dont la couleur reconnaissable entre mille était familière et réconfortante. Le Winchester reprit son souffle et se calma. Puis, il marmonna en partant un peu plus loin :

- Je te jure qu'elle était là. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais elle est partie.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée quoi faire. Il pourrait adopter la position de l'otage soumis, ce qui consistait à rentrer dans le monde du ravisseur pour ne pas le contrarier en attendant les autorités ou encore essayer de le résonner.

Son esprit était bouché par toutes les histoires que lui racontait Dean et il vivait un incroyable déchirement. Il voyait la panique de son ravisseur et malgré toutes les barrières d'antipathie qu'il se mettait, il ne pouvait que voir cela. De la panique. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un être humain après tout. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et essayait fort d'apaiser la situation.

Castiel décida qu'il avancerait à petit pas avec son ravisseur, pour ne pas le brusquer et pour gagner sa confiance.

Étape 1 : détacher ses foutus liens.

Dean, qui était maintenant debout, à quelques mètres, avait arrêté de parler depuis plusieurs minutes et regardait le plancher, peur d'entrevoir le regard désapprobateur de Castiel.

-Je comprends que ça pourrait être difficile à avaler, mais tu dois me croire.

Castiel, après avoir demander, d'un petit grognement, d'enlever le ruban adhésif de sa bouche, en profita pour lui demander de montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevé pour lui faire du mal, en lui faisant enlever ses liens. Dean, quoi que suspicieux, accepta l'offre après avoir enlevé avec soins le ruban de sa bouche, essayant très fort de ne pas le blessé. De toute façon il détestait voir Castiel bâillonné. Tout de même, la condition, pour que Dean enlève ses chaînes était qu'il devrait rester assis sur la chaise et qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper. Dean alla chercher les clés. Lorsqu'il revint, il enleva les liens métalliques avec la plus grande délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de faire mal à Castiel. Aussi, pour une raison qui était inconnu au professeur de maternelle, les mains de Dean tremblaient. Aussitôt qu'il eut enlevé les chaînes, le Winchester recula et croisa le regard bleu qui l'avait réconforté au fil des années et ses mains tremblèrent un peu moins.

Castiel plongea, sans s'en rendre compte, dans les yeux verts douloureux et respira un peu mieux. Puis, après un long moment, il reprit ses esprits et se trouva malade de… faire ça avec quelqu'un qui le retient dans sa maison, mais une partie de lui voulait replonger déjà dans ses yeux brillants d'un air malicieux mais à la fois tendre.

Toute la journée et celle du lendemain se passèrent, entrecoupées de moment de familiarité troublante, à petite étape pour avoir la confiance de Dean, mais Castiel se prit vite dans le jeu et se ne fut rapidement plus des étapes mais il voulait en savoir plus sur le VRAI Dean, pas le chasseur de monstres, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui. Et malgré le fait que chaque couche était plus noir l'une que l'autre, il devait continuer, puisqu'il le savait, qu'au centre de cette enveloppe noircie se trouvait un cœur qui en donnait plus qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Bientôt, ils furent en train de manger, à la table, comme deux personnes normales, alors qu'ils savaient tout les deux que cette maison était la prison de Castiel et celui-ci ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver par la suite. Il attendait plus ou moins lundi, se demandant ce que ferait Dean. Dean le laisserait-il aller travailler ou le garderait-il comme un enfant qui cacherait son trésor, jusqu'à se qu'il le jette? Ou le laisserait-il un peu plus de liberté jusqu'à cette journée? Rien n'était sûr et les deux hommes se regardaient du coin de l'œil, guettant l'autre.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Salut à tous encore! _

_Bon, enfin le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Alors, laissez-moi vos commentaires, même si c'est pour faire une critique constructive. D'un autre point, pour ceux qui ne l'aurez pas entendu, j'aimerais vous partager une découverte. «Hey There Castiel», une fansong modifier de la chanson originale «Hey there Delilah». _

_Bon, je vous laisse, c'était tout pour la News Destiel!;) Bonne lecture. _

Rêvé n'est fait que pour les enfants

Chapitre 3

Castiel était couché dans un lit peu confortable, qui d'après lui devait être à Dean, puisqu'il reconnaissait maintenant l'odeur de celui-ci. C'était un mélange bizarrement agréable d'alcool et de feu. Tout de même, il se sentait un peu petit dans l'empreinte de la silhouette de Dean dans ce lit.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Dean, mais il trouvait que pensé à lui était justifié, puisque ce n'était que lui qu'il avait vu depuis deux jours et qu'il était couché dans son lit, l'odeur de Dean l'entourant comme une seconde couverture.

Comme à chaque fois que le prénom Dean lui venait à l'esprit, il repensa à ces yeux étincelants et à la fois fatigués d'une dure vie, d'un vert si pur et captivant. Puis, il y avait Dean, lui-même, intriguant et à la fois inquiétant.

Castiel n'avait plus peur de Dean, mais il avait toujours cette petite once de malaise qui le mettait sur ses gardes, comme si le Winchester pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Il avait fait profil bas, autant que lui permettait sa curiosité sur Dean. Il n'avait pas essayé de fuir ou de provoquer Dean à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de lui, parce qu'il savait très bien comment cela allait ce finir. Comme à toute les fois que quelqu'un reste trop longtemps près de Castiel.

_Une chance qu'il me laisse allé à mon travail demain, puisque dans le cas contraire, quelqu'un aurait bien remarqué mon absence et aurait appeler. Comme je ne suis pas à la maison, je n'aurais pas pu répondre et après quelques jours, ils auraient été inquiet et aurait même peut-être appeler la police. Mais alors, si la police le trouve, ils enverront Dean en prison, même si je leur dirais qu'il ne me maltraitait pas ou qu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire de mal. Ils croiront que je suis sous le choc et que j'ai le syndrome de Stockholm._

_Dean n'est pas un méchant. _

Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, Castiel ne voulait pas que la police le retrouve. C'était plus que de la protection pour Dean. Castiel voulait garder Dean pour lui, croyant que les autres le penseraient fou ou qu'ils lui feraient du mal.

Castiel s'endormit, l'oreiller entre les bras, le serrant fort contre lui, respirant l'odeur qui en était imprégné.

* * *

Dean avait passé la nuit sur le vieux divan décrépi de la pièce principale et se réveilla au premier son. Il savait très bien qu'il devrait se dépêcher, puisque aujourd'hui Castiel devrait aller se changer chez lui et après, Dean l'amènerait au travail. Il se ferait discret, mais le regarderait pour être sûr qu'il ne dise rien. Pourtant, il savait que c'était inutile puisque Castiel ne ment jamais et tiens ses promesses.

Détournant ses pensées de son plan, Castiel sortie de sa chambre, encore embrouillé par son réveil. Il avait même encore la marque du pli de son oreiller sur la joue. Dean sourit en coin, cela lui faisait du bien de le voir, même si il savait que Castiel ne le croyait pas.

Il se leva et expliqua l'horaire, en omettant de lui dire qu'il allait rester proche pour le surveiller, lorsqu'il serait au travail.

Immédiatement, les deux hommes sortirent et Dean démarra son Impala 67'.

- Alors, où habites-tu?

Castiel n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait avouer son adresse, alors il hésita pendant un instant, mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Dean, il vu de la honte parce qu'il avait remarquer l'hésitation et savait que Castiel n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en lui. Castiel se sentit tout de suite mal et dit son adresse au chauffeur qui avait l'air un peu plus triste qu'avant.

Dean mit aussitôt son poste de radio favori qui ne passait rien d'autre que du Rock, ne voulant pas d'un nouveau moment silencieux. «Here I go again» résonnait dans la voiture. Dean ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête, suivant le rythme de la musique, mais s'arrêta subitement quand il vu Castiel battre ses doigts au même rythme. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de très extraordinaire dans cette situation, Castiel regardait par sa fenêtre et suivait la musique avec sa main, mais Dean trouvait ce geste libérateur, puisque cela voulait dire que Castiel était plus à l'aise avec lui.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Castiel. Elle était plutôt grande pour quelqu'un qui vivait seule. Également, elle était blanche et semblait expiré la propreté et l'ordre. Dean aurait pu gager que c'était bien la maison de son ami. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer, mais Castiel mit terme à sa question à peine quelque seconde après qu'ils se soient stationnés.

- Tu veux rentrer?

- Hum… Ouais, déclara Dean, ayant espéré que Castiel lui propose.

Comme l'avait cru le Winchester, à l'intérieur, tout était à sa place et tout avait été placé pour être le plus pratique mais aussi le plus esthétique. La principale couleur était le blanc, mais il y avait des touches de bleu foncé.

Dean se promena et se retenait ardemment de ne pas toucher à tous les objets qu'ils voyaient, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il ne put plus se retenir.

- Est-ce une tarte? Demanda-t-il en pointant la cloche de verre.

- Heu… Oui, pourquoi?

- Ah… Pour rien, dit vaguement Dean se disant que demander de la tarte à quelqu'un qu'il avait interroger i peine 48 heures était peut-être trop tôt.

Castiel sourit devant l'expression vague de Dean. Il savait bien qu'il rêvait d'en manger, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- Très bien, mais moi je vais m'en prendre une part.

Il ouvrit la cloche de verre et se prit une part de tarte dans une assiette, savourant l'expression d'envie de Dean, plus que la tarte elle-même.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Cette tarte est excellente, dit Castiel en approchant son visage de Dean et en le regardant dans les yeux! La croûte est vraiment croustillante et les pommes sont juste assez sucrées. C'est vraiment la combinaison parfaite.

- Ah oui? Demanda Dean, regardant plus la bouche de Castiel que la tarte elle-même.

- Oui, tu aurais du en prendre, dit-il en s'humectant les lèvres qu'il sentait à présent sèches.

- Je te crois sur parole, répondis Dean qui comprit son petit jeu. Son regard amusé croisait celui de Castiel. Mais tu sais comment elle pourrait être meilleure?

- Non, comment, demanda Castiel avec un sourire en coin?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il prit conscience de la proximité de Castiel et posa son regard sur la bouche de celui-ci, sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci, quelques secondes plus tard, voyant lui aussi les quelques centimètres entre eux, baissa les yeux, mais ne recula pas pour autant. Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de ne pas lui faire relever la tête et...

_Et rien! Rien! Absolument rien. R-I-E-N!_

_Ok, peut-être que ses lèvres étaient tentantes, mais…_

_Rien! Rien! Pense à quelque chose d'autre que ses lèvres! _

Puis, Castiel, en regardant toujours le plancher, dit :

Je vais dans la douche… Pendant ce temps, tu peux regarder la télévision ou manger de la tarte.

Et il partit rapidement.

* * *

Le deuxième trajet s'était passé moins bien que le premier; Dean qui fixait la route pour s'empêcher de regarder son passager et Castiel qui regardait par sa fenêtre essayant de ne penser à rien.

Arrivé devant l'école primaire où travaillait Castiel, aucun n'osa bouger.

- Alors? Demanda Castiel.

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais après le travail?

Dean avait pensé à cela, mais trouvait la situation beaucoup trop bizarre pour répondre directement.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas un otage, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Rentre chez toi et fait ce que tu fais d'habitude. Je ne te demanderais que de ne rien dire à propos de moi, à personne.

Puis, d'un mouvement hésitant, Dean donna une carte avec son nom et son numéro de téléphone, lui disant que s'il avait besoin d'aide il n'avait qu'à appeler.

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aide?

- Parce que les démons finissent toujours par nous retrouver, dit Dean, avant de voir l'expression déçue de Castiel. Ou… si tu as besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi, je peux aider.

- Merci, Dean, répondit Castiel, en prenant la carte et la mis dans sa poche de son imperméable.

Il marcha vers la maternelle puis, subtilement, se retourna pour regarder l'Impala partir.

Dean qui n'avait fait que se stationné plus loin, mais toujours avec une bonne vue vers la maternelle, qui heureusement avait de grandes fenêtres qui lui permettait de voir à l'intérieur depuis sa voiture.

Toute la journée, Dean regarda Castiel à l'œuvre. Il était très bon avec les enfants, mais cela ne le surprenait pas, puisque Castiel avait toujours eu un don pour s'occuper des personnes. Également, Dean avait remarquer qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec ses collègues, ce qui détruit les derniers doutes qu'il avait sur le fait que Castiel tienne sa promesse, mais l'inquiéta puisque si Castiel n'avait personne à la maison ou au travail, alors avait-il des amis? De la famille? Dean espérait que oui.

À la fin de la journée, Dean regarda Castiel partir pour aller chez lui, à pieds, mais sa maison n'était qu'à quelques minutes, puis partit chez lui.

Il trouvait la maison bien calme, malgré que Castiel ne parlait pas beaucoup plus que lui. Épuisé des derniers jours, il partie tout de suite se coucher, même si son ventre grognait. De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien manger qui égalerais la tarte qu'il avait mangé plus tôt. Castiel n'avait pas menti, elle était excellente.

Dean s'assit sur son lit, pensant à ces derniers jours qui avaient passés bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne cru. Puis, il se dit que cela faisait près de cinq jours que Sam n'était pas rentré de sa chasse. Il devrait l'appeler demain pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Avec toute les changements qu'avait apporter Castiel, Dean avait presque oublié Sammy.

_Il va bien et puis de toute façon, je sens qu'il y a un truc qui se prépare. La rencontre avec Castiel, dont les souvenirs ont été changés et le fait que l'ont est tout les deux dans la même ville ne présage rien de bon. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir et laisser Castiel seul contre les possibles dangers. De plus, cela faisait du bien de le voir. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. _

Dean réfléchit à la question et ne trouva réellement pas, bien qu'il ait cherché fort. Il se coucha dans ses couvertures et prit une respiration de l'odeur de Castiel, avant de tomber aussitôt endormi, le même oreiller dans les bras de Dean et l'autre pour appuyer sa tête.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Encore moi! Alors je suis désolé pour l'attente (J'essaie d'écrire un chapitre par semaine environ), en prix de consolation, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! _

_C'est finit les enfantillages, l'histoire commence maintenant! (Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je dis ça, en lisant! ;)_

_Laissez-moi vos commentaires, je les apprécie tous beaucoup! Bonne lecture._

**Rêvé n'est fait que pour les enfants**

Chapitre 4

- Non, je ne le ferais pas.

Castiel s'éloigna du téléphone, tout en gardant le regard sur celui-ci.

- Ok, ne sois pas une poule mouillée, ce n'est toujours pas pour lui demandé un rencard, c'est pour… Attends, pourquoi je l'appellerais? Merde, je n'y ai même pas pensé. De quoi est-ce que je lui parlerais? Se dit Castiel à lui-même, puis il se regarda et vit qu'il était encore en pyjama.

- Non, ça ne va pas je dois aller m'habiller, dit-il en s'éloignant puis revint immédiatement en marmonnant. Franchement, c'est un téléphone pas une conférence vidéo, il ne me verra pas. Et puis arrête d'être aussi stressé, ce n'est toujours bien qu'un téléphone, tu ressemble à une fillette qui appellerais un beau garçon. Je suis pathétique. Relax…

Il respira un grand coup... Puis une autre fois, puis une autre fois... Puis partie en courant s'habiller pour se donné une raison de reporter le téléphone. Entre temps, il avait trouvé une raison de l'appeler, mais n'était plus sûr s'il voulait réellement le faire. Il regarda encore une fois la carte qu'avait laissée Dean et la reposa. Puis la reprit, croyant avoir oublié le numéro à composé. Castiel avait des millions de papillons dans le ventre, tellement qu'il se sentit malade.

- De toute façon, je ne suis même pas obligé de l'appeler. Franchement, je peux attendre une journée sans le voir.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis attendit sur place, parce qu'il était sûr que s'il était dans un film, le téléphone se mettrait à sonner à cet instant. Il attendit et attendit et attendit, mais le téléphone ne sonna pas.

- Bon, c'est assez les enfantillages, peut-être même qu'il est chez lui à attendre mon appel.

Castiel prit finalement le téléphone et composa le numéro, il était maintenant plus anxieux que jamais et marcha partout dans son salon, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Le téléphone émis d'étranges bipements que Castiel reconnu comme étant ceux lorsque l'autre ligne est déjà utilisée.

- Bon, tu vois, il est déjà en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre pendant que toi tu agissais comme un enfant. Franchement, tu aurais dut t'en douter. Il est peut-être déjà en train de se trouver un nouvel otage qui sait!

Castiel était maintenant presque en colère, puis se rendit compte avec honte, qu'il était vraiment à un point du pathétisme où il était jaloux d'otages. Il s'assit sur le sofa, ses doigts massant ses tempes.

- Il est vraiment en train de me rendre fou, dit-il presque en riant.

Il se leva et raccrocha le téléphone, puis ramassa son sac en feignant de ne pas porter son regard vers la dernière part de tarte. Castiel partie travaillé en voiture, puisqu'il faisait un peu plus froid en ce début de Novembre.

* * *

Dean appela le cellulaire de Sam, mais personne ne répondit. Dean commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, son frère n'avait ni appeler ou répondu à son téléphone pour 6 jours, et pourtant se n'était qu'une petite chasse sur au fantôme. Dean se sentait maintenant mal de l'avoir laissé partir seul, mais en même temps, il n'aurait pas vu Castiel.

Dean décida finalement de laissé un message, alors il rappela et laissa passé les sonneries. Puis Dean laissa passé le message vocal de Sam;

- Laissez votre message.

- Wow, c'est quoi ce nouveau message vocal? Tu te fais passer pour un motard? Pense à le changer. En tout cas, rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message, je m'inquiète, ça fait 6 jours que tu n'es pas revenu. Et puis, Sammy, tu ne devineras jamais qui que j'ai rencontré! Alors, rappelle et change ce putain de message vocal!

Bizarrement, Dean raccrocha et ne su pas quoi faire. C'est comme s'il se réveillait dans une nouvelle vie et qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était supposer faire. Il était perdu pour un moment et partie se faire à manger. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se tenir occupé, Dean se sentit perdu toute la journée.

* * *

Castiel fit le grand ménage du local, jusqu'à une heure après son heure de travail habituel. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de revenir, parce qu'il s'était promis d'appeler ce soir.

Beaucoup trop vite pour lui, il était déjà devant ce satané téléphone qu'il commençait sérieusement à détester. Rapidement, il le prit dans sa main et composa le numéro, essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, au moins dans sa voix. Il racla sa gorge et dans un tic nerveux, marcha partout dans son salon, faisant le tour de sa table plusieurs fois.

- Oui allo?

- Bonjour Dean, Euh… C'est Castiel.

- Oui, j'avais reconnu ta voix, tu sais, dit-il et Castiel voyait presque Dean sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Euh… C'était pour… En fait, j'ai vu que tu avais une auto et donc peut-être que tu t'y connaissais en voiture,… Mais je viens de réaliser à quel point ce lien était stupide…

- Non, non ça va, en fait, je me débrouille pas mal en mécanique. Pourquoi, tu as un problème avec ta voiture? Répondit Dean en riant un peu.

- Oui, en effet, elle n'arrête pas de faire un bruit bizarre et je mettais dit que peut-être tu pourrais venir pour regarder, parce que je viens tout juste de revenir du garage, alors se ne doit pas être très grave et je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en mécanique, alors…

- Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant?

- Si tu peux, ça m'arrangerais.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit Dean.

- Super, souffla Castiel.

Castiel ferma le téléphone et partie en courant vers son garage et rangea en chemin quelques traineries. À peine avait-il rangé quelques objets dans son garage qu'il entendit une voiture se stationné dans son allée. La nuit commençait tout juste et le ciel était complètement dégagé, laissant voir les étoiles. Castiel remonta jusqu'à son salon, faisant semblant de s'occupé, replaçant encore et encore le même cadre, mais au bout d'un temps, il était incapable de le remettre droit, soudainement, il paniqua et se dit à quel point il était stupide. Finalement, frustré par son anxiété injustifié, il le posa sur le sol, car c'était toujours mieux que de le voir croche. Finalement, Dean frappa à la porte et automatiquement, Castiel se calma.

- Je ne savais pas si tu avais des outils, alors j'en ai amené quelques uns, dit Dean en rentrant avec un sourire.

- C'est bon, entre.

Encore une fois, Dean ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout dans cette maison. Il remarqua qu'un des cadres avait été ôté, mais il n'en fit pas un cas. Winchester et Novak se rendirent vers le garage et sans perdre de temps, Dean ôta sa veste et ouvrit le capot.

Cas avait trouvé l'idée du siècle et se remerciait d'avoir pensé à ça. Maintenant, il espérait que Dean était moins compétent qu'il ne le disait.

- Tu dis que ça fait un drôle de bruit, mais ça sonne comment?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Quel bruit ça fait? Peux-tu l'imiter?

- Bien sûr, j'ai des talents pour imiter les différents bruits, ironisa Castiel. Puis, il essaya de faire un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à ceci «Rotetetetetetetetete». Il mit du cœur dans son interprétation, et peut-être même un peu trop.

Dean rit et dis simplement :

- C'est ce que je croyais. Regarde, il est supposer y avoir un tuyau et je crois qu'en fait quelqu'un l'a arraché.

- Non? Voyons personne ne ferait ça, dit Castiel en essayant de ne pas rougir!

- En fait, je crois même qu'il ait été arraché récemment, dit Dean, essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Il faudrait être fou pour faire ça, dit Castiel, essayant d'être convaincant.

- Ou adorable, murmura Dean, puis il reprit normalement, espérant presque que Castiel n'ait rien entendu. Désolé, mais il faudra aller au garage pour ça, et si possible avec la pièce.

Maintenant, Dean ne put se retenir et sourit complètement, regardant Castiel rougir de plus en plus.

- Quelqu'un a dut la prendre… En tout cas, tu veux rentrer? Il fait toujours froid dans mon garage.

Dean acquiesça et ils rentrèrent et parlèrent un peu, autour d'un verre d'eau et une petite collation. Puis, ils commencèrent à parler de plus en plus fort et à rire de comment ils s'étaient rencontrer, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours.

- C'est toi qui à commencé en me kidnappant.

- Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé! Je t'ai emprunté, et puis je suis que tu n'avais pas d'autres plans pour cette fin de semaine!

- Tu m'as attaché à une chaise et balancé de l'eau à la figure, répliqua Castiel en essayant de se défendre sans rire!

- C'était de l'eau bénite pour savoir si tu étais un démon, c'était pleinement justifié, dit Dean avec un demi-sourire.

Il eut encore un de ces moments silencieux lorsque Dean parlait de ce genre de chose. Castiel préféra partir vers la cuisine, porter l'assiette de collation, un peu malaisé. Dean le suivit, portant les verres.

Le Winchester mis les verres dans le lavabo et regarda Castiel qui frottait l'assiette.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas? Demanda doucement Dean.

Castiel lâcha l'assiette et répliqua un peu trop fort et colérique qu'il l'aurait voulu;

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça n'a aucun sens, Dean? Des démons, des anges et d'autres créatures, ça n'existe pas!

Dean se mit rapidement en colère, mais essaya de la calmé, ne voulant pas blesser Castiel. Ils se regardaient maintenant les deux dans les yeux, attendant la réaction de l'autre.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est réel, ne peux-tu même pas avoir l'esprit ouvert. C'est quand même mon métier de chasser ces créatures!

- Dean, tu es en pleins délire, il n'y a pas de surnaturel!

Dean était à bout, il prit Castiel par les épaules et le cogna contre le réfrigérateur. Castiel était mitigé entre la colère et une certaine peur. Dean rapprocha son visage et murmura;

- Castiel, c'est à cause que tout le monde pense cela que je suis obligé de faire ce métier de cul. De ramasser les dégâts de toutes les créatures sans jamais avoir de merci venant de personne. Toi aussi tu l'avais comprit. Tu comprenais…

Dean le tenait toujours contre le réfrigérateur et baissa la tête, se remémorant l'ancien Castiel, mais tout de même appréciant le nouveau. Castiel avait quelque chose de plus, que Dean ne pouvait pas situer mais il le ressentait. Il était tellement plonger dans ses pensées, qu'il fit presque le saut lorsqu'il entendit Castiel parler.

- Je comprends…

- Pour de vrai? Demanda Dean avec espoir.

Castiel hocha la tête et regarda Dean dans les yeux. Il fit de même. Encore une fois, ils réalisèrent un bon moment après, qu'il était très près l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient bouger. Ils se fixaient, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Castiel passe jusqu'aux lèvres de Dean. Aucun des deux ne put reculés. C'était maintenant ou jamais et Castiel l'avait comprit. Il porta un bras vers la nuque de Dean et avança assez son visage pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Le Winchester ne recula pas et même approfondit le baiser, se collant un peu plus sur Castiel. L'Ange passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du chasseur, et avec son autre main passait dans le dos de Dean, le rapprochant autant que c'était possible.

_Dring! Dring!_

Au début, Castiel n'entendit pas le téléphone sonné, mais lorsque Dean interrompu leur baiser, reprenant son souffle, il entendit la sonnerie venant du salon. Castiel n'était pas sûr s'il devait allé répondre, mais Dean lui sourit et lui fit un hochement de tête, lui disant qu'il pouvait allé répondre.

- Je vais vraiment le jeté ce fichu téléphone, grogna l'enseignant de maternel pour lui-même, avant qu'il ne réponde.

C'était son père, et alors, il sut avec un grand découragement que ce serait un très long appel. Il regarda Dean et lui chuchota presque muettement, pour qu'il lise sur ses lèvres.

- C'est mon père. Ça pourrait être long.

Dean sourit et répondit, lui aussi en chuchotant :

- C'est correct. Je devais partir de toute façon, il dit cela avec un sourire en coin en voyant Castiel mimer le fait qu'il devait rester et que c'était un ordre, d'une façon sarcastique, évidemment.

Dean se rapprocha et embrassa la joue de Castiel, qui baissa le téléphone, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille;

- Et la prochaine fois, tu n'es pas obligé d'enlever des tuyaux de ta voiture.

Dean partie en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel, qui le regarda partir avec un sourire, refermer la porte.

- Il va vraiment me rendre fou se dit Castiel à lui-même.

Puis il se souvint qu'il avait son père en attente et remit le téléphone à son oreille et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa conversation.

* * *

Avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, Dean se dit à lui-même, le sourire indécollable des lèvres;

_C'était ça le truc de plus._

* * *

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Castiel était assis sur son lit et avait le cœur lourd.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça,… Il ne cessait de se répéter alors que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage.

Il devait le faire et il le savait, mais il se disait; Pourquoi pas une semaine de plus? Uniquement une semaine. Ou alors; Il ne me pardonnera jamais et tout serait finit. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais.

Après que son père ait raccroché, Castiel avait repensé à toute la soirée et avait repensé à l'élan de colère de Dean. Castiel ne pouvait pas aider Dean. Il comprenait, oui, mais ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Encore les larmes aux yeux et la voix un peu tremblante, il prit le téléphone.

- Bonjour, vous êtes à la réception de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Grandville, comment puis-je vous aidé?

- Bonjour, ce serait pour faire admettre quelqu'un.

Castiel devait le faire même si Dean ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. C'était pour son bien et Castiel espérait au moins qu'il le comprendrait un jour et qu'il pourrait le pardonné.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Salut! Alors voici comme promit le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture._

_J'espère que vous allez l'aimé! ;)_

* * *

**Rêvé n'est fait que pour les enfants**

Chapitre 5

Castiel ne parla pas à Dean pendant trois jours. Soit le temps pour remplir les papiers dans les règles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à Dean. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait ou à l'endroit il était.

D'abord, un sentiment libérateur et paisible l'emportait lui rappelant ces yeux qu'il avait l'impression de voir l'âme de Dean à l'intérieur et puis, le baiser. Il avait l'impression de voler… jusqu'à ce qu'il chute pour ravoir les pieds à Terre. Il savait qu'il avait tout gâcher et ce soir-là, encore une fois enroulé dans ses couvertures jusqu'à ne plus rien pouvoir bouger. Il était dans un cocon de couvertes et laissant une petite larme perlée, il imagina les bras de Dean qui l'entourait comme ses couvertures.

_Tu es vraiment pathétique et un trou du cul par la même occasion! Franchement, tu as quand même livrer Dean a un hôpital psychiatrique et tu veux tout de même le revoir? C'est toi le fou! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce sera fini à la seconde où il découvra ce que tu as fait? Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela! Pauvre con! _

Castiel entendait la voix de son père lui crié après et l'écrasé par ses mots déchirants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer, chose que le père de Castiel avait toujours détester. Sa respiration se faisait saccadés entre ses larmes.

Il revenait maintenant sur sa décision, comme à chaque soir. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, surtout parce que c'était Dean, mais à n'importe qui, on ne fait pas ça! C'était de ses affaires.

Castiel s'endormit, les larmes séchées sur ses joues et ses couvertures l'entourant comme une carapace dans laquelle il pouvait se reposé avant le lendemain, qu'il savait serait le dernier qu'il verrait Dean. Il lui avait déjà envoyé un message vocal lui demandant de le rejoindre à une telle adresse. Et avait donné la même adresse aux services psychiatriques, au cas où Dean refuserait d'y aller. Mais il ferait tout en son possible pour le convaincre avant.

Demain à 10 heures, Castiel allait devoir dire au revoir à la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps, si ce n'était pas de toujours.

* * *

Dean n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Sans se l'avoué à lui-même, une partie de lui savait que c'était parce qu'il avait hâte au lendemain. En trois jours, il avait eu bien le temps de s'ennuyer de Castiel. Pourtant, il l'avait senti triste dans le message vocal qu'il avait laissé. Il avait cru cela à la mauvaise ligne téléphonique.

Dean s'endormit, que très tard le lendemain matin, toujours assis dans le vieux divan et la télévision allumée.

Le Winchester se réveilla en sursaut, la chaleur qui le faisait suer et la panique dans son cœur. Il regarda immédiatement l'heure.

9 :45

_Merde!_

Dean alla rapidement vers sa chambre, se changé, même si tout son corps lui criait de resté plus longtemps assis avant se lever. Il risqua même de tomber dans ses premiers pas. Prenant la première paire de jeans et un chandail qui n'était pas sal, ou ne le semblait pas en tout cas, il prit ses clefs et son téléphone et partie sur le champs, s'arrêtant quand même pour s'acheter un café en chemin.

Arrivé à l'adresse, il crut s'être d'abord trompé, mais ensuite, il vu la voiture de Castiel, alors il se stationna, encore douteux. En silence, il alla derrière de l'homme au cheveux brun foncé, qui partait dans tout les sens, et demanda pas trop fort :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que je vienne ici, Castiel?

Celui-ci se retourna, surprit, comme si Dean venait d'apparaître soudainement.

- J'aime bien venir ici, ça me détend, réponda-t-il, tout aussi tranquillement.

Dean s'assit juste à côté de Castiel, mais sur le banc opposé. Les deux hommes regardait au loin, dans ce parc pour enfant qui avait toujours été l'endroit de préférence pour Castiel, même en ces venteuse journées d'automne. Le professeur portait un imperméable beige qui ne fit que rappeler des souvenirs du Castiel avant sa perte de mémoire. Et si Castiel finissait par ravoir sa mémoire, serait-il indigné de ce qu'il avait fait? Partirait-il? Probablement, mais maintenant, en cet instant exact, Dean était assis près de lui dans un magnifique parc, une brise lui flattant le visage.

- J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que nous ayons cet étrange malaise, dit Dean, au bout d'un temps, toujours regardant au loin.

- En effet, répliqua Castiel, prenant une grande respiration avant de regarder Dean de profil. Je voulais te parlé à propos de… de ton métier.

- Pourquoi, tu as des problèmes? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui va se passer? Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

Dean s'était retourné vers Castiel, croyant que quelque chose lui était peut-être arrivé et que c'était ça son petit air triste au téléphone. Alors, Dean réalisa que peut-être qu'un monstre avait capturé Castiel et qu'il l'avait obligé à l'appeler. Dean subtilement chercha sa bouteille d'eau bénite, qui devrait être dans la poche de sa veste, mais n'y retrouva qu'une poche vide. Dans l'élan du moment, il avait oublié son arme et sa bouteille. Il se retourna vers Castiel, suspicieux et remarqua que celui-ci avait vu son geste et qu'il avait comprit sa signification.

- Non, je ne suis pas un monstre, Dean. Castiel baissa sa tête et la prit dans ses mains, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire. C'était de ça que je voulais te parler en fait.

- S'il te plaît, Castiel, pas maintenant. Tu sais ce que j'en pense et je sais ce que tu en penses.

- Mais Dean tu dois te rendre compte que ce n'est pas ça la réalité, que ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est que dans ta tête, dit Castiel un peu plus fort qu'il ne le voulu.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as perdu la mémoire et tant que tu ne l'auras pas retrouvé, cette conversation ne sert à rien.

Castiel laissa passé un moment, se demandant comment il ferait pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il sortie alors le dossier de Dean, même s'il ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est ton dossier… psychiatrique.

- Quoi? Cria Dean, s'emportant pour de bon, se levant de son banc en fixant Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça et puis je n'ai même pas de dossier psychiatrique! Qui t'as donné ça?

- Les médecins de l'hôpital, répondit Castiel. Écoute Dean, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir faire cela, mais s'il te plaît assis-toi.

La voix de l'homme à l'imperméable était presque robotique, et Dean, surprit, s'assit mais voulant tout de même déchiré ce faux dossier sur le champs.

- Dean Winchester; à été admis en 2004 et a passé 2 ans dans notre institut avant de s'enfuir, disant être poursuivit par un chien des enfers.

À cette phrase, Castiel retourna la tête vers l'homme aux yeux verts en quête d'une quelconque justification.

- Crowley est très susceptible.

- Qui est Crowley, demanda Castiel encore plus perdu, mais un peu amusé.

- Le roi des enfers.

Castiel murmura un petit «évidemment» ironique avant de continuer la suite de la narration.

- Le patient était sujet à des délires paranoïaques frôlant la schizophrénie et a des hallucinations, plus souvent sur le surnaturel ou sur la spiritualité. Également, il fait preuve de refoulement, en gardant ses souvenirs dans son inconscient et en assimilant les événement à «son univers». Par exemple la mort de sa mère dans un feu de maison, la mort de son père dans une fusillade et le renie de son frère, de la famille.

- Presque tout est faux! Ce n'est que ce qu'ils se sont inventé parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Dean sèchement.

- Justement, comment est-ce que toi seul aurait vu des monstres mais personne d'autres?

Dean ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi répliqué. Castiel le regarda boudé comme un enfant et reprit d'une même voix monotone;

- Et si tout est faux, tu n'as jamais eu de problème d'alcoolisme?

- Peut-être juste un peu, avoua Dean d'une petite en regardant ses souliers.

Castiel sourit un peu, appréciant le moment et appréciant de regarder Dean. Il le regarda comme ça pendant quelques secondes, voyant même le rouge monté aux joues de Dean qui avait probablement remarqué son regard sur lui.

- Et puis il y a tout ton casier judiciaire…

Dean parut intrigué et se leva pour allé s'asseoir près de Castiel, sur son banc. Il prit délicatement le dossier des mains de Castiel et passa son doigts sur ses méfaits supposé.

- Ok,… Oui, j'ai fait ça… Et ça… Et ça… Oh, ça c'était Sam, mais bon, j'étais là.

Et il passa toute la liste en approbation avec chacun. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque remarque positive, ne comprenant même pas quand il avait trouvé le temps de faire tout cela. Puis, le Winchester revint sur les premiers paragraphes, lisant une nouvelle fois sa description, quand il passa sur une phrase qu'il n'avait porté attention plus tôt.

- Ça veut dire quoi que Sam aurait renié la famille? Parce que ça c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, pas Sam.

- Dean, j'ai cherché le nom de Sam Winchester mais les seuls liens qui m'arrivaient était sur un dealer de drogue haut placé.

- C'est impossible, Sam est dans une chasse en ce moment même.

À cet instant il se souvint qu'il avait laissé un message et regarda s'il lui avait répondu. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il lui avait répondu et il mis le message assez fort pour que Castiel puisse l'entendre.

_Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler! Je croyais que tu étais chez les fous avec une passe à vie. Ne rappelle pas Dean, plus jamais, dit sèchement la voix reconnaissable de Sam!_

Le ton de Sam arracha le cœur de Dean et dès au début du message, des larmes commença à piquer ses yeux. S'en était trop! Se ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais le message de son frère fit débordé le verre. Sa main qui tenait son téléphone tremblait terriblement et Castiel, aussi mal pour lui se tourna et, même s'il hésita, le prenant dans se bras.

Dean ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé faire ça plus tôt, puisqu'il était encore en colère, mais après le message, il était plus perdu que en colère. Il accepta l'accolade et posa sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de son ami. Il sentit son odeur et ferma ses yeux dont les larmes coulaient sans volonté.

- Dean, tout ce que je te demande, c'est une journée. Vas-y une journée et si tu ne peux vraiment pas le supporter, alors tu n'auras qu'à sortir. C'est aussi simple. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

- Mais je n'étais pas malheureux.

- Tu n'avais personne, Dean.

- Je t'avais toi, murmura Dean toujours sur l'épaule de Dean.

- Et tu m'as encore.

Dean prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'éloigner de l'épaule de Castiel. Depuis qu'il avait revu Castiel, il avait monté son nombre de moments «émotifs» et ça l'épuisait énormément.

- Une journée, je peux le faire, mais après, je veux que l'on arrête de parler de ça, dit Dean avant de voir le visage surprit de Castiel. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, je… Alors tu voudras qu'on se voit après? Même si je t'ai fait ça? Je ne me suis vraiment pas mêlé de mes oignons et je suis désolé. Je t'ai quand même fait interné sans ton accord et je me sens vraiment minable pour ça sache-le...

Castiel était partie pour une très longue excuse, mais Dean le coupa en se retourna vers l'avant et en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu es la seule personne que j'ai Castiel et je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement.

Dean regarda le par cet même s'il ne voyait pas l'expression de Castiel, il savait qu'il souriait. Il le sentait. Et Castiel le prit plus fort contre lui, enfin libéré de cette conversation dont il avait tant eu peur. Mais en fait, il avait plus eu peur que Dean ne décide de ne plus le voir.

Ils restèrent là un long moment. Appréciant le moment unique et apaisant qu'ils passaient, avant, ce qu'ils savaient être, un futur trouble et fatiguant.

* * *

_Ne manquez pas la suite! Dean est face à un psychologue et comme Dean n'est pas du genre à parlé de sa vie à un étranger, cela pourrait créer des malaises embarrassants! ;) Et si quelque chose pourrait empêcher Castiel de venir voir Dean? Vous verrez tout cela dans une semaine! _

_Laissez-moi un commentaire sur ce chapitre, s'il vous plaît! Ça ne prend que quelques secondes... _


End file.
